Le Numéro Un
by DarkPotter's
Summary: Drago Malefoy était leur numéro un. Le numéro un du gang des Serpents. Sept ans qu'Harry Potter et son équipe essayaient de le coincer, en vain. Et pourtant, les choses étaient sur le point changer... [Drarry, AU]


Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs (s'il y en a),

Voici un OS dont je suis particulièrement satisfaite. Pour la première fois, j'ai la sensation d'avoir maîtrisé le caractère de mes personnages et de ne pas avoir sombré dans la guimauve. Cet OS est brut, direct, et ressemble à un enchaînement de scènes d'un film.

J'en profite pour m'excuser à nouveau par rapport à ma fiction « Une Vie à l'Epreuve » qui est pour le moment en stand by. Je déteste ça mais je suis moi-même en stand by dans ma vie, ce qui explique mon blocage. Je reprendrai cette histoire quand ma situation se sera débloquée, ce qui je l'espère se fera très bientôt.

Merci à J. K. Rowling pour l'emprunt de ses personnages.

Pour finir, je tiens à dédier cet OS à ma chère amie Alice en espérant que ce cadeau d'anniversaire lui fera plaisir !

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu !

(A écouter avec les chansons « Nothing Else » d'Archive, « Quiet Time » d'Archive ou « Shape of my heart » pour un côté plus mélancolique.)

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Drago Malefoy était leur numéro un.

Le numéro un du gang des Serpents.

Sept ans qu'Harry Potter et son équipe essayaient de le coincer, mais l'homme était intelligent et suffisamment discret pour ne jamais être pris sur le fait.

Le gang des Serpents était réputé pour son efficacité et ses règlements de compte sanglants. La drogue ainsi que la prostitution étaient devenues de véritables fléaux dans la ville et la guerre des gangs avaient fait quadrupler le nombre de morts. Tout cela par la faute de Drago Malefoy et de ses ambitions malsaines.

L'homme était craint de tous, par la police, les autres gangs et même par ses propres collaborateurs. La police le suspectait d'une vingtaine de crimes dont celui de ses propres parents et de sa tante. Mais l'homme ne laissait aucune preuve derrière lui. C'était juste le flair d'Harry Potter, chef de la section criminelle de Londres, qui les ramenait toujours vers la piste Drago Malefoy.

Grâce à Hermione Granger, leur psychologue profiler, Harry arrivait à mieux cerner le personnage. Comme tout criminel, l'enfance de Drago Malefoy avait été difficile. Plusieurs signalements ont été faits aux services sociaux, mais le dossier n'a jamais abouti à des actions concrètes. Drago était fils unique et ses parents lui interdisaient de sortir de la maison. Drago n'allait pas à l'école. Ses parents avaient choisi de s'occuper de son éducation.

D'après le voisinage, l'enfant était toujours enfermé à l'intérieur. Ses parents étaient des gens froids et méprisants. Le père était un homme d'affaire et sa femme était mère au foyer. Une mère toute-puissante qui avait presque droit de vie et de mort sur son fils et qui n'hésitait pas à le lui rappeler dans des accès de colère terribles. Lorsque le père était à la maison, la mère s'effaçait dans une attitude soumise et c'était alors au tour du père de crier sur sa femme et son fils, qui occasionnellement, se prenait même des coups.

Un soir, père, mère et tante furent retrouvés sauvagement égorgés dans la cuisine. Drago, alors âgé de vingt-deux ans, avait appelé la police. D'après son récit, un différent d'héritage aurait amené sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange à tuer sa sœur puis son beau-frère. Prise de remords, elle se serait égorgée elle-même. Malgré les doutes qui planaient sur cette affaire, Drago fut laissé libre. Enfin. La liberté.

Hermione Granger, quant à elle, pensait que l'enquête avait été bâclée. Son intuition la poussait à croire que le jeune homme était l'auteur de ces trois homicides. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait expliqué que Drago Malefoy devait être un enfant totalement soumis et étouffé, comme cela se retrouve souvent chez les enfants maltraités qui sont cloîtrés chez eux. Jusqu'au jour où ils assassinent leurs parents pour pouvoir se défaire de leur pouvoir de destruction. C'est en quelque sorte un acte d'autodéfense, de légitime défense, un acte pour prendre leur vie en main comme des êtres humains à part entière.

Hermione Granger parlait d'une jouissance perverse à tuer ses parents, à leur voler leur toute-puissance. Et à partir de là, le monstre était né. Autant qu'il s'était sauvé par cet acte de barbarie, il s'était tué lui-même. Hermione Granger en était certaine : l'homme était irrécupérable, trop malmené pour pouvoir vivre une existence normale, mais assez futé pour se faire passer pour monsieur tout le monde. C'était le criminel calculateur par excellence. Sa place était en prison.

Pour Harry Potter, ce que disait Hermione Granger était parole d'évangile. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais trompée dans son jugement. Ron Weasley, son coéquipier depuis cinq ans, semblait également partager la moindre de ses idées, mais peut-être davantage parce qu'il était fou amoureux de la psychologue.

Pour se mettre toutes les chances de son côté, Harry travaillait en étroite collaboration avec l'équipe de Neville Longdubat qui s'occupait elle de démanteler les réseaux de stupéfiants et de prostitution. L'idée était de capturer les gros poissons tels que Severus Rogue, Pansy Parkinson ou Drago Malefoy.

Sept ans qu'ils essayaient tous de coincer Drago Malefoy...

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

L'homme aux cheveux blonds avançait lentement, les mains dans les poches, le pas lent et assuré. Devant lui se tenaient Severus Rogue, Pansy Parkinson et Marcus Flint. L'homme s'arrêta à un mètre de ses collaborateurs, le regard froid et perçant.

- Bonsoir, patron, lança Marcus d'une voix caverneuse.

Drago ne répondit pas. Pas tout de suite.

- Tu as vraiment cru que tu pouvais me flouer, Flint ? Au devrais-je plutôt dire Jack Sanders, super flic.

Pour la première fois, Marcus Flint pâlit. Sa couverture venait de tomber. Se sachant perdu, il ne recula même pas lorsque le couteau de Drago Malefoy se planta dans les profondeurs de son ventre, à plusieurs reprises. Le jeune homme s'écroula par terre, sous le regard amusé de Pansy Parkinson.

- J'adore avoir des « amis » poulets ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est tellement chouette de pouvoir les rôtir jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous crachent des infos sur nos amis les taupes !

- Je crois qu'on a compris la métaphore, Parkinson, grogna Drago Malefoy. Ne restons pas là.

Les trois ombres disparurent dans une ruelle adjacente, l'odeur de friture flottant dans les airs…

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

- Quelle merde, soupira Ron en retirant ses gants de latex, les flashs de l'appareil photo crépitant au-dessus du corps de Jack Sanders. C'était un bon gars.

- Je sais, murmura Harry, les sourcils froncés, les yeux scrutant la scène de crime. C'était surtout un très bon flic qui savait parfaitement contrôler ses émotions. Drago Malefoy et sa bande n'auraient pas dû le démasquer.

- Tu penses à un mouchard dans notre équipe ? ! chuchota Ron en regardant autour de lui.

- C'est probable…

- Bordel de merde, marmonna Ron dans sa barbe rousse.

- C'est peut-être enfin notre occasion de faire tomber Drago Malefoy.

Hermione Granger s'approcha des deux hommes, les yeux pétillants. Les joues de Ron Weasley prirent une teinte rouge pivoine en la voyant.

- C'est du Malefoy tout craché, déclara-t-elle avec conviction. Apparemment, Jack Sanders a reçu quatre coups de couteau à l'abdomen à des endroits stratégiques pour qu'il se vide très vite de son sang. Les coupures m'ont l'air nettes ce qui montre l'assurance du meurtrier. Le corps n'a pas été déplacé pour être caché, ce qui met à nouveau en évidence son côté assuré. Il nous dit qu'il n'a pas peur d'être attrapé, qu'il ne regrette pas son geste et qu'il ne porte aucun intérêt à cet homme. Je parie que Malefoy se réserve le droit de punir au couteau, sa première arme, celle qui lui a apporté la toute-puissance.

- Et comme d'habitude, je suppose que le couteau utilisé est différent de ceux des autres crimes qu'il a commis, grommela Harry. Merci Hermione.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Ce soir-là, Drago Malefoy était seul et affamé. Enfin une soirée sans travail et sans bretelle à remonter. Drago était épuisé mais il ne montrait rien, aucune faiblesse. L'homme entra dans un petit restaurant italien qu'il appréciait beaucoup. La nourriture était d'excellente qualité et dans cette partie la ville, l'homme savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Son business se passait dans des quartiers bien plus sales et malfamés que celui-ci.

Drago se fit installer au fond de la salle, à une table pour deux. Ses yeux scrutèrent l'agencement du restaurant, satisfait de voir que rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Il soupira d'aise tandis que son dos s'enfonçait dans la banquette moelleuse. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. L'endroit était chaleureux, presque familier. Drago s'autorisa un sourire lorsque la nourriture arriva à sa table : de simples pâtes bolognaises accompagnées d'un verre de rouge.

Ce qui échappa aux yeux du chef des Serpents fut le visage médusé du chef de la criminelle. Ce dernier était assis à l'autre coin de la salle avec sa femme et ses deux filles.

- Chéri, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ginny en posant sa main sur le poignet de son mari.

Harry secoua la tête et sourit à sa femme pour la rassurer. La gorge trop nouée pour parler, le policier porta le vin à ses lèvres et avala le liquide âcre.

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en chair et en os. L'homme le plus craint de la ville était simplement assis là, à quelques mètres de lui. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le détailler du regard. Ses vêtements noirs, ses cheveux presque blancs, son teint blafard. Il ressemblait à un homme d'Eglise. Harry secoua la tête avec vigueur et trempa ses lèvres dans le vin une énième fois pour étouffer le trouble qui montait en lui.

Mais Harry dirigea son regard vers la table du chef des Serpents, encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci, c'est un courant électrique qui le traversa de la tête au pieds. Deux yeux gris et froids le clouaient sur place. Un regard direct, sauvage, orageux. Manifestement, il connaissait son identité. Rien de surprenant en fait. L'homme devait être très bien informé.

A cet instant précis, sa femme et ses enfants n'existaient plus. Il n'y pouvait rien, son travail lui prenait souvent toutes ses pensées et tout son temps. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent, c'était pire. Des souvenirs douloureux de son propre passé refaisaient surface dans sa conscience, des souvenirs qui se mêlaient à la propre histoire de Drago Malefoy.

Le placard, le sentiment de claustrophobie, les coups et les insultes de sa tante, de son oncle et de leur horrible fils. L'envie de les tuer. La fuite. La liberté. L'errance dans les rues. Les vols. Les mauvais coups. Et puis, cette fameuse rencontre avec Albus Dumbledore qui lui fit confiance, lui donna un toit et l'aida à financer ses études et son entrée à l'académie de police. Le vieillard lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ginny Potter n'avait eu que la version édulcorée de son passé et Harry avait fini par oublier ses souvenirs douloureux. C'était tellement plus simple ainsi. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir Drago Malefoy à quelques mètres de sa table, avec pour seule compagnie une chaise vide en face de lui. Cette image lui rappela le sentiment de solitude qu'il avait pu ressentir étant plus jeune.

Harry aurait pu devenir Drago Malefoy.

- Allez, c'est l'heure de rentrer, décida brusquement Harry en se levant.

- Quoi ? ! Mais nous n'avons pas encore pris de dessert !

- Et alors ? On a tout un tas de desserts à la maison et moi j'ai envie d'aller me coucher, s'impatienta Harry.

- Franchement, tu es vraiment pénible quand tu t'y mets, s'énerva Ginny. Déjà qu'on fait peu de sorties en famille par ta faute, il faut en plus que tu les gâches par ta mauvaise humeur !

La famille se dirigeait vers la sortie tandis que Drago suivait Harry du regard. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le comptoir et attendit qu'un serveur ne sorte de la cuisine. Nerveux, le policier tapota sa carte de crédit sur la surface en bois. Les poils de ses bras s'hérissèrent en sentant la présence d'un homme derrière lui.

Harry fit face à Drago.

La respiration du policier s'accéléra.

Un léger rictus se peignit sur le visage du criminel.

- Harry Potter, je te rencontre enfin, dit l'homme à voix basse.

Une main fut tendue vers le policier, une main qu'il refusa de serrer.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, Malefoy, menaça Harry. Je sais tout ce que tu as fait. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne te mette derrière les barreaux.

- Oh, tu sais ce que j'ai fait ? Eh bien, prouve-le, murmura Drago dans l'oreille du policier avant de quitter le restaurant.

Harry resta sur place, totalement abasourdi.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés mais Harry n'arrivait pas à sortir cet échange de sa tête. Il n'en avait pas parlé à son équipe, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. C'était peut-être ce sentiment étrange de culpabilité qui le poussait à garder cette anecdote pour lui tout seul.

Pire encore, Harry avait décidé de surveiller le restaurant en tant que civil. Il lui avait semblé que le criminel était un habitué des lieux. Sa raison lui criait de faire marche-arrière mais Harry n'en fit rien. Il gara sa voiture le long du trottoir, à quelques mètres du restaurant et s'installa confortablement dans son siège. Le policier sortit le paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et alluma la première qui lui tomba dans la main.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent ainsi, au rythme des cigarettes consumées. Harry commençait à perdre espoir quand, soudain, il repéra le chef des Serpents qui marchait sur le trottoir. Harry éteignit sa cigarette et glissa dans son siège pour que l'homme ne le voit pas. Dans son rétroviseur, le policier pouvait voir Drago avancer lentement sur le trottoir, les mains dans les poches. Arrivé à la hauteur de sa voiture, Drago s'arrêta soudain de marcher et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche intérieure de son manteau.

Le cœur battant, Harry observa l'homme tirer une bouffée de nicotine avant de se pencher sur sa vitre et de souffler la fumée sur la surface avec douceur. Un clin d'œil plus tard, Drago s'éloignait déjà. Se donnant une claque mentalement, Harry sortit de sa torpeur et abandonna sa voiture d'un pas énergique.

Drago contourna le restaurant et emprunta une ruelle transversale très mal éclairée. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et le bruit répétitif de leurs semelles sur les pavés.

- Malefoy ! s'écria Harry. Ne m'ignore pas comme ça ! C'est minable !

- Ah oui ? N'est-il pas plus minable de croire que je ne t'aurais pas reconnu alors que je sais le numéro d'immatriculation de ta voiture par cœur ?

Excédé par la répartie du malfrat, Harry attrapa son bras avec force. Sans comprendre comment, le policier se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, la main de Drago autour du cou. Harry pouvait à peine respirer.

- Personne n'a le droit de me toucher comme ça. Surtout un super flic. Pour cette fois, je te laisse la vie sauve.

- Parce que tu crois me faire peur ?

- Tu ne m'arrives même pas à la cheville, gamin, provoqua Drago en souriant.

Les deux hommes étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir l'odeur de cigarette sur l'autre, une odeur différente. Harry fumait des blondes, Drago des brunes. Les hommes se détaillèrent en silence comme s'ils venaient de se nicher dans un monde parallèle où se toiser comme deux chiens inconnus était permis. La main du criminel n'exerçait plus aucune pression autour du cou du policier. Elle était simplement là, au contact.

Drago finit par s'éloigner de lui avec lenteur. Pendant de longues minutes, les deux hommes continuèrent à se dévisager, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Drago ne rompent l'enchantement.

- Il faut que j'y aille, Potter. Je te dis à bientôt…

Et une fois de plus, Drago abandonna le policier.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

- C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? ! hurla Ginny, excédée par le manque d'effort de son mari.

- Baisse d'un ton, tu veux ? Les enfants dorment, expliqua le policier d'une voix trahissant son agacement.

- Comme si tu en avais quelques chose à faire de nos gosses !

- Attention, Ginny, menaça Harry en regardant sa femme droit dans les yeux.

- Ose dire le contraire ! Si tu aimais nos enfants et si tu m'aimais moi, tu essaierais de passer plus de temps avec nous. En ce moment, c'est moi qui fais tourner la baraque je te signale.

- Je vais aller me coucher, soupira le policier avec lassitude.

- Oh, brillante idée ! Echapper le conflit, c'est tellement mature. Ne t'étonne pas si un jour je demande le divorce…

- Fais donc ça, répondit l'homme en s'éloignant.

- Imbécile, murmura Ginny, les larmes aux yeux. Plus de deux mois que tes escapades nocturnes durent. Je suis certaine que tu te tapes cette psychologue de ton service…

Harry ne répondit rien et pour cause : il était déjà trop loin pour entendre ses reproches…

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

- Avale, pauvre mule ! s'énerva Pansy en voyant la jeune femme recracher le sachet de drogue, les larmes dévalant ses joues rougies.

- Désolée, je n'y arrive plus, expliqua-t-elle en toussant vigoureusement.

- Malefoy ! s'écria Pansy. Je peux savoir d'où tu sors celle-là ? Elle n'est même pas capable d'avaler plus de dix sachets !

Drago se leva de sa chaise et avança dans l'entrepôt désaffecté vers le petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes assis à même le sol. La jeune femme s'arrêta de tousser en voyant le malfrat s'immobiliser devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Son regard reptilien la paralysa sur place, tandis que l'une de ses mains agrippa son menton avec autorité. Les jambes de la jeune femme se mirent à trembler sous la mini-jupe.

- C'est une pute hors service, expliqua Drago avec mépris.

- Pitié, murmura la prostitué en couvrant la main du malfrat avec les siennes.

Drago retira brusquement sa main. La seconde d'après, celle-ci avait attrapé les longs cheveux blonds de la jeune femme.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher, sale pétasse. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de t'étriper comme une truie pour récupérer ma drogue.

- Pitié, j'ai un petit garçon qui a besoin de moi…

L'homme ricana cruellement.

- Si tu veux rester en vie, rends-toi utile. Chercher à m'attendrir ne te sauvera pas, sois-en sûre.

La prostitué reprit le sachet de drogue maculé de salive et l'enfonça dans sa gorge en essayant d'imaginer qu'elle était en train de faire une fellation à un client. Cette fois-ci, la drogue disparut dans le fond de sa gorge pour rejoindre les autres sachets dans son estomac.

- Tu vois quand tu veux. Avale-en vingt autres et tu pourras acheminer la drogue à l'endroit que je t'indiquerai.

La prostitué s'exécuta sans se plaindre cette fois…

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Les deux hommes empruntèrent la même ruelle sombre pour la quatrième fois cette semaine. C'était un nouveau record.

Drago plaqua le policier contre le mur avec cette violence qui le caractérisait si bien. La tension était palpable entre les deux hommes. Harry se laissa embrasser et défit la boucle de ceinture du malfrat, les mains légèrement tremblantes d'anticipation.

- C'est tellement bon de se sentir désiré comme ça, susurra Drago dans l'oreille du policier. Ta femme a du soucis à se faire…

- Ta gueule, Malefoy.

Drago glissa une main dans le jean du policier et planta ses dents dans son cou. Harry grogna de plaisir tout imitant les mouvements de va-et-vient du malfrat. L'échange ne dura pas plus de dix minutes en tout. Après avoir essuyé les évidences de leur arrangement, les deux hommes se séparèrent comme si de rien était…

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Des mois que cela durait. Harry ne fut pas surpris de découvrir une maison abandonnée lorsqu'il rentra chez lui cette nuit-là. Ginny avait emmené quelques affaires, mais surtout, elle lui avait retiré ses enfants. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se plaindre.

Harry entra dans la chambre de sa fille et s'installa sur le lit défait. Il aurait voulu pleurer mais rien ne vint laver ses péchés. Il se savait piégé par cette attraction envers Drago et il se savait piégé par ce rôle de policier. Harry n'y pouvait rien. Il aimait son travail et il aimait se sentir vivant aux côtés de Drago.

Etrange et dangereuse situation. Mais Harry n'y pouvait rien. Il savait que, tôt ou tard, un changement radical transformerait son quotidien. Alors pourquoi se presser ? Autant profiter du temps qui lui restait…

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Six mois que Ron et Harry menaient une enquête interne pour dénicher le mouchard qui donnait des informations au gang des Serpents. Voilà qu'ils touchaient enfin au but. L'homme s'appelait Charly York. C'était l'un des agents d'entretien de l'étage. Harry avait découvert qu'il avait une sœur qui avait mal tourné. Faible et dépendante de la poudre, celle-ci n'avait pu résister aux offres du gang.

La drogue pouvait être avancée à tout moment, la seule condition étant de payer dans l'année que ce soit en argent ou en nature. Régulièrement, sa cœur Lucy se ravitaillait chez eux, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était déjà ruinée depuis des mois. Pour sauver la vie de sa sœur, Charly payait alors le gang en leur divulguant des informations capitales concernant la police.

- Cette fois-ci, ça y est ! s'exclama Ron. On a un appât et des aveux. C'est la fin du gang des Serpents, c'est moi qui te le dit !

- Sauf qu'on a toujours pas la preuve que Malefoy a tué tous ces gens, remarqua Harry. Je te rappelle qu'on n'est pas censé se contenter de ce résultat. Arrêté pour trafic de stupéfiants et réseau de prostitution ? Il va se moquer de nous.

- C'est toujours mieux que de le laisser continuer comme ça. Et peut-être qu'en arrêtant tout le monde et en les montant les uns contre les autres, on arrivera à leur faire cracher ce qui nous intéresse.

- Bravo les gars ! s'écria Neville en entrant dans le bureau. On les tient par les couilles !

Le cœur battant et les oreilles légèrement bourdonnantes, Harry écouta le plan de Neville destiné à piéger le gang des Serpents.

- Voilà, termina Neville avec jubilation. Rendez-vous demain soir alors…

Un peu désorienté, Harry quitta le commissariat de police en direction de sa voiture. Une fois glissé à l'intérieur, ses mains agrippèrent le volant et ses yeux se fermèrent quelques minutes, le temps de se reprendre. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Drago, il allait devoir se rendre à leur rendez-vous nocturne, comme si de rien était, comme si ce n'était pas la fin de leur arrangement.

Harry ne chercha pas à penser ou à identifier ses émotions. Il ouvrit les yeux, plus déterminé que jamais et démarra la voiture…

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte avec un naturel surprenant pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ensemble. La rue était quasi déserte à cause du vent d'hiver qui balayait ses premières rafales de l'année.

Le couple s'engouffra dans la même ruelle, puis, après quelques mètres, les deux ennemis se firent face. Etrangement, Harry sentit le besoin de mener l'échange et Drago, pour la toute première fois, laissa faire le policier.

Avec lenteur, Harry caressa le visage du malfrat, ce dernier gardant ses yeux gris braqués sur le policier. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent avec passion, en plein milieu de la ruelle. Harry plaqua finalement Drago contre le mur et commença à défaire son pantalon. Le malfrat imita les gestes du policier.

- Putain, murmura Drago en sentant l'air glacé mordre ses chairs mises à nue.

Pour la première fois, les deux hommes se retrouvaient le pantalon baissé au-dessus des genoux, leur regard affamé braqué sur les parties intimes de l'autre. A nouveau, Harry prit les devant et s'approcha de Drago jusqu'à ce que leurs érections soient enveloppées par sa main. Les deux hommes grognèrent bruyamment, les paupières mi-closes.

Leurs torses étaient complètement pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs érections se caressant violemment dans la main du policier. Drago émit un râle de plaisir en sentant son autre main couler dans son dos pour aller s'agripper à l'une de ses fesses. Les mouvements de va-et-vient se firent de plus en plus désordonnés et bien trop vite, les deux ennemis atteignirent le point culminant de leur jouissance.

Trempés de sueur, le couple resta dans la même position, complètement hébétés, à bout de souffle.

- Je pourrais passer mes journées à te baiser si je n'avais pas d'autres choses à faire, marmonna Drago en s'éloignant du policier.

Harry resta silencieux. Il se contenta d'observer le malfrat qui était en train de se rhabiller.

- Si tu ne veux pas attraper la mort, tu ferais mieux de couvrir tes parties, plaisanta Drago avant de s'en aller.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

- Tout le monde à son poste, prêt à tirer, ordonna Ron dans le micro, les yeux rivés sur l'entrepôt désaffecté.

En se servant de Lucy York, l'équipe d'Harry Potter avait réussi à piéger l'un des passeurs de drogues du gang des Serpents. Elle s'appelait Dana. C'était une femme frêle, au teint pâle, qui n'avait pas de papier. Après l'avoir menacé d'expulsion du territoire, la mule consentit à leur montrer la nouvelle planque du gang, le lieu étant différent d'un jour à l'autre.

Une fois munie d'un micro, la jeune femme fut relâchée dans la rue. Celle-ci se laissa suivre par la police en tenue de civil jusqu'à cette ruelle lugubre où toutes sortes d'entrepôts et d'usines en ruines servaient de triste décor.

La mule frappa à la porte et attendit la tête basse. Dans un grincement, le battant en acier s'ouvrit et Pansy Parkinson passa la tête au-dehors du bâtiment.

- Sur les toits, tout le monde à plat ventre, chuchota Harry dans son micro, tous les policiers planqués au sommet des bâtiments alentours s'exécutant dans la seconde.

D'un air méfiant, Pansy dévisagea la mule de la tête aux pieds avant de la laisser entrer. Harry pressa son oreillette avec un doigt pour mieux entendre leur échange.

- Tu es en retard. Je peux savoir en quel honneur ?

- La drogue a été plus longue à sortir que prévu. Je ferai plus vite la prochaine fois.

La voix de la jeune femme ne trahissait rien. Pansy tomba dans le panneau.

- Bon, donne l'argent à Malefoy et dépêche-toi de m'avaler ça. Au prochain retard, je t'arrache la langue, c'est clair ?

- Dana, raclez-vous la gorge si la drogue est en vue et si Drago Malefoy se trouve dans l'entrepôt, demanda Harry dans son micro.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans l'oreillette du policier.

- Nous pouvons encercler le bâtiment. Equipe trois et cinq, veuillez vous en charger. Equipe un, avec moi et Weasley. Nous allons entrer par la porte de devant. Equipe deux, surveillez nos arrières et équipe quatre, entrez par la porte de derrière avec Longdubat.

A pas de loups, les policiers se déployèrent autour du bâtiment. Le cœur pulsant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Harry ouvrit la porte aussi vite qu'il put et il s'engouffra dans la brèche, suivi d'une dizaine d'hommes.

Les yeux exorbités, Pansy Parkinson sortit son pistolet et rattrapa la mule qui tentait de s'enfuir. Se protégeant derrière le corps de Dana, Pansy fit face aux policiers, l'arme collée contre la tempe de la jeune femme.

- Reculez tous ou je lui fais exploser la tête ! hurla Pansy.

Vers le fond de l'entrepôt, Drago et ses hommes avaient également sorti leurs pistolets. Le regard furieux du numéro un balayait la scène pour venir se fixer sur Harry. Le chef de la police soutint son regard quand soudain, une détonation se fit entendre.

La tête de Pansy explosa. La mule cria d'horreur et tenta de rejoindre le clan des policiers. Un couteau lui transperça le cœur de part en part et la jeune femme s'écroula par terre. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le numéro un.

Les criminels vinrent se mettre devant leur chef lorsque les coups se mirent à fuser dans sa direction. Tous se mirent à crier, tirer, tuer. Les hommes tombaient dans les deux camps. La porte arrière fut alors défoncée et d'autres policiers pénétrèrent dans l'entrepôt.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de réagir assez vite. Neville lui tira une balle dans le ventre. L'homme perdit l'équilibre mais continua à tirer en direction des policiers qui tentaient de s'approcher de lui. Ron lui tira alors dans le bras et son arme tomba à terre.

- Arrêtez ! s'écria Harry. La situation est sous contrôle ! Ron, préviens l'hôpital qu'on va avoir besoin d'ambulances. Je vais m'occuper de Drago Malefoy. Occupez-vous des autres.

En s'approchant du numéro un, Harry constata qu'il souriait. Le policier s'agenouilla près de son corps et examina ses blessures. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

- Bien joué, gamin, réussit à articuler Drago. Cela devait se finir comme ça.

- Dis pas de conneries. Tu vas t'en sortir, expliqua le policier en appuyant sa main sur la plaie de son ventre.

Drago fit une grimace de douleur et tenta de repousser sa main.

- Ne fais pas ça. Laisse-moi mourir.

- Pas question.

- Ne les laisse pas m'enfermer.

- Fallait y réfléchir avant, Malefoy.

- Toi plus que quiconque peut comprendre ça. N'oublie pas que je sais tout sur toi, sur ton passé.

En entendant les sirènes des ambulances hurler leur chant de détresse, le regard du criminel se durcit de rage. Harry n'avait pas hésité un instant. Le policier était si entier, si buté. Les deux hommes étaient comme deux rocs qui ne cessaient de s'entrechoquer. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui leur plaisait, ce qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre, ce qui les rendait vivant. La douleur était une forme de plaisir.

- Tu es un bel enfoiré, cracha Drago en attrapant brutalement le gilet par balle du policier.

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas, jusqu'à ce que le malfrat perde connaissance et que l'ambulance n'emporte son corps…

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

- Puis-je le voir maintenant ? demanda l'homme aux yeux verts.

- Bien sûr. Je vais aller le chercher, déclara le gardien de prison.

- Non, je veux le voir en privé, dans sa cellule. Certaines affaires de meurtres n'ont toujours pas été réglées et je voudrais continuer à cuisiner Drago Malefoy. C'est très important.

Le gardien parut hésitant, quelque peu suspicieux.

- Ce n'est pas la procédure habituelle. Il serait mieux que l'interrogatoire soit surveillé par un autre membre de votre équipe. Je ne tiens pas à vous retrouver la gorge tranchée parce que vous avez voulu jouer au plus malin.

- Bon, c'est moi le patron, d'accord ? Alors, si vous avez un problème avec mes méthodes de travail, je peux simplement vous faire virer, expliqua le policier d'une voix glaciale et intimidante.

Le gardien n'insista pas davantage et indiqua au policier de le suivre. Au bout d'un long couloir se trouvait la cellule de Drago Malefoy, dans le quartier de haute sécurité. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, le gardien donna un petit boîtier noir au policier sur lequel se trouvait un bouton rouge.

- Je vous laisse une heure, pas plus. Si vous avez un problème ou que vous voulez écourter votre interrogatoire, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le bouton. Je viendrai vous ouvrir.

- Entendu, dit le policier, les yeux rivés sur la porte blindée.

Celle-ci se referma derrière lui quelques secondes plus tard. Le silence remplaça le grincement de ferraille et Harry s'avança prudemment vers le lit du criminel. La pièce était petite et sombre, mais le policier pouvait aisément distinguer la forme de Drago dans le lit. Ce dernier était allongé sur le côté, en position de chien de fusil, son visage faisant face au mur le plus proche.

Le corps en éveil, l'esprit en ébullition, Harry grimpa sur le lit et força Drago à se mettre sur le dos. L'homme avait ses yeux gris grands ouverts, braqués directement sur son visage. Harry lui força à décroiser les bras. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent longuement, puis, sans rien dire, Harry se pencha vers lui.

Alors que leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, Drago réagit brusquement et plaqua le policier contre le mur en le tenant par le cou avec force. Sa main resserra son étreinte et une lueur meurtrière s'éclaira dans le regard de Drago. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur son visage.

- Je pourrais te tuer, là, maintenant, et personne ne viendrait à ton secours.

- Tu pourrais aussi me baiser, provoqua Harry dans un souffle. Personne ne nous dérangerait.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, d'un air complice. Il devenait aussi fou que Drago mais cela lui était égal. C'était ce qu'il voulait.

Drago desserra son cou et pressa ses lèvres sur celles du policier avec violence. Des semaines entières qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se toucher. Leurs mouvements se firent encore plus désordonnés et fébriles qu'à l'accoutumé.

Déjà le souffle court, Harry dévêtit le malfrat de la tête aux pieds. Pour la première fois, il pouvait admirer son corps nu, ses cicatrices, son imperfection. Pendant ce temps, Drago retira les vêtements du policier et le força à s'allonger sur le dos.

Drago pressa son érection contre celle de son partenaire, les coudes enfoncés dans le matelas de part et d'autre de sa tête. Les deux hommes fermèrent les yeux, dépassés par les sensations qui ébranlaient leur cerveau. Instinctivement, leur corps se mirent à onduler, amenant la friction à être de plus en plus douloureuse. Leurs lèvres s'accordèrent d'elles-mêmes, leurs langues se caressèrent avec douceur dans un étrange paradoxe.

Une fois de plus, les deux hommes furent dépassés par les évènements. L'orgasme fut atteint dans une course effrénée et leurs membres retombèrent mollement sur le matelas. Peu à peu, le silence reprit ses droits. Le policier se sentait totalement détendu sous le corps du malfrat et ses bras virent s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Ses doigts prirent le temps d'effleurer la peau de son dos. Le malfrat se mit à sourire en sentant un frisson de plaisir parcourir le long de sa chair au contact de ses doigts. Le policier lui sourit en retour.

- Tu seras ma perte, avoua le policier.

- Ce ne sera que justice, provoqua le criminel. On ne s'en prend pas à moi sans y laisser des plumes.

Le policier ne répondit rien. Son sourire s'effaça lentement, laissant entrevoir un bref instant sa profonde nature : il était un colosse aux pieds d'argile sur le point de s'effondrer.

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent et avant de quitter la cellule, Harry s'adressa une dernière fois à Drago.

- A la semaine prochaine alors…


End file.
